


Qui Vivra Verra (Part 2)

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magnus Bane, Demons, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Graphic Description, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Amused golden-green cat eyes met cocky fathomless black eyes, maniacal grins evident on both their faces. And then an explosion rang out as their magical attacks flung at each other and created a massive backlash that trembled the ground. Silver and blue glinted under the wan moonlight and the two powers disappeared in a whirlwind of crackling magic and clashing swords.--Magnus, overridden by his demonic side, takes on Lilith’s spawn as the war continues.





	Qui Vivra Verra (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! There is finally an update after… has it been more than three months? I know it’s shorter than the previous ones but this one is special because many things come to light for everyone in very meaningful ways plus… (spoilers).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who kudos my fics in this series and [“A Hallowe’en Tale Worthy of Magnus Bane”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575404). I do hope you enjoyed that. It was immense fun to write and also helped me through my writer’s block which is why I was able to finally write this fic. Although I got so much response from that one fic that I'm wondering if I should just write HP AU fics from now on haha
> 
> Thank you also to everyone who commented in any of my fics, I sincerely appreciate every single one with all my heart. You have no idea how happy I am with every comment I get. But anyway, without further ado:
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

_Qui vivra verra._

_We shall see (who comes out as victor)._

 

_*~*~*~*_

 

Alicante, once the ever-prideful capital city of the Nephilim, with glass towers made of Adamas stone left by the Angel Raziel to forever light up and protect Idris was no more. Darkness pervaded every inch of air, shadows dominated all spaces, and the Shadow World was cast into the abyss. Yet suddenly, like a beacon of hope to all, a warm yellow light, so strong and bright that one would mistake its presence to be the sun, shined in the midst of the blind chaos of war.

It glowed unrelentingly and unforgivingly, chasing the shadows into oblivion and turning gathered demons into dust. And facing the full brunt of the magnificence, in the middle of the short-paused war, was Magnus. He stumbled on nothing as he hurriedly stepped away from the harsh light, his own bright eyes blinded by the sheer force. His cloak of black and blood red magic swirled around him in a tornado of speed, crackling in the air like tittering birds, to cover him from the assault.

Then suddenly, the light snuffed out and the Shadow World righted itself once more. The moon shone its glow softly at the display of human wretchedness and blood glinted everywhere. Magnus withdrew his magic from around him and peeled back his closed eyelids to reveal his dimmed cat eyes only to find himself surrounded by Nephilim. A warm hand was on his back, the limb attached to the hovering boy whom his magic disobeyed orders to harm hulked over him like a tree as if to shield him from any approaching enemy along with three other insolent Angel-blooded mortals.

He glowered in utter displeasure by their rather blasé attitude towards him, his magic flowing over the Nephilim in waves that made them shudder where they stood. The _boy_ remained steady, however, unharmed and seemingly immovable. He glared into the glittering hazel eyes moving over his figure with disgusting concern and pressed his heated palm on the boy’s cheek with solid force. “ _Move_.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus twitched at his name spilling out from the boy’s lips again and narrowed his eyes when the hand he had on the warming cheeks was held by the boy’s own. He pulled his hand away and succeeded halfway before his fingers were caught in a tight grip and soft lips brushed across his fingertips. He started at the action and felt a raging knock in his head that he resolutely shoved away.

“It’s _me._ It’s Alexander. I –,”

But that was all the boy – _Alexander_ , Magnus repeated to himself – could say as in the next moment, his attention was caught by a blur of black rushing through towards him with much gusto, the sniff and feeling of such demonic power called to him like a siren and his own reared its head out to eye the competition. Without a second thought to Alexander, he pushed the Nephilim away with a shove and snatched his hand out of the other’s grasp.

The other Nephilim turned at the sound of Alexander’s gasp but he discarded of them with a mere flick of his wrist. No time to play with the Angels’ children when he had Lilith’s tainted-Nephilim son coming for him and wishing to take his crown as the strongest in the Shadow World. He couldn’t bother to give a damn about the petty pride war Asmodeous and Lilith had with each other but the insolent brat could not be left believing Lilith’s words to be true.

A tainted-Nephilim that’s stronger than him? What a laugh.

Amused golden-green cat eyes met cocky fathomless black eyes, maniacal grins evident on both their faces. And then an explosion rang out as their magical attacks flung at each other and created a massive backlash that trembled the ground. Silver and blue glinted under the wan moonlight and the two powers disappeared in a whirlwind of crackling magic and clashing swords.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Chills rushed through every nerve and cell in Alec’s body, a sensation so utterly cold had left its imprint on his pale skin and the automatic curl of disgust on his plump lips was on full display. His muscles flexed underneath his thin black shirt as he lifted himself up from the pile of bodies he was under.

A glint of his sister’s whip caught his attention on his way out and he dug through the limbs to pull at his sister’s arm. She popped out from underneath Lydia and Clary and stepped on Jace’s leg without a care. Her lips curled into a teasing smirk when their brother groaned in affronted pain but it came as quickly as it went.

Izzy gave him a serious frown and pointed behind them where he knew Magnus was. He half didn’t want to look and half needed to. It wasn’t a pleasant thing to be torn over inside his mind. The chills from the demonic magic that had hugged his whole body and deposited them all into the pile earlier wouldn’t leave his mind however and he felt nearly violated. His angelic blood was crawling inside of him in rejection and though he knew who his boyfriend was, how gentle his warlock’s soul was, he couldn’t shake off the demonic feeling.

With a heavy sigh, he pivoted on the spot and all colour drained from his face. He had no time to comprehend what he saw: one second he could see Magnus charge towards the gleeful and maniacal Circle member that had stabbed his boyfriend on the ship, and the next, he was rushing through the continuing war, pushing himself and his speed rune to the limit with his arms outstretched – when he found himself thrown off course by a vice-like grip on his upper arm that was both bruising and unforgiving, helpless as he watched Magnus fight alone.

“Oh, like hell you are.”

Alec threw his elbow behind him to get rid of the hand and hurt his parabatai for stopping him, anger clouding his mind at being stalled. Unfortunately, Jace evaded before he could land a hit which only served to increase his annoyance. _He means well_ , he told himself. _He means well, don’t get pissed off._ He staggered a bit when a heavy hand jerked him sideways and he came face-to-face with his brother’s determined and apprehensive face. “No.” He said before his parabatai could get a word out. “Back off. I mean it.”

“Alec, you are _not_ going after him. That Circle member isn’t normal. _Their fight_ isn’t normal. You’ll just get in Magnus’ way. Why can’t the other warlocks take care of it?”

Alec’s eye twitched and he was pretty sure his face became murderous with Jace’s reaction of wide eyes. “Magnus is _my_ _boyfriend_ –,”

“I know! I know he’s your boyfriend but this isn’t a fight you can get in between. Look at them.” Jace urged.

Reluctantly, Alec pivoted on his spot. His face scrunched up as he watched the blur in the middle of the wide berth; he couldn’t even begin to figure out which one was Magnus and which one the Circle member was. Still, he would once he got closer and he was confident that he could help without hindering his warlock what with his boyfriend’s magic recognising him for who he is.

“I’m _doing this_ , Jace. So either back off or I’ll make you.” He threatened once he turned back around to face his brother whom he wouldn’t actually harm (permanently, at least) but it was sometimes hard to get things through Jace’s thick skull and as the parabatai, he knew that all too well.

“Alec.” Everything about Jace screamed pity and Alec was done with the conversation. “I’m doing this with you then.”

“No.” Alec refrained from stomping his foot to make his point. How his brother could even suggest to willingly be in the middle of a magic fight wherein not one energy would recognise who his parabatai was and thus being twice the liability he would be, he really didn’t understand this part of Jace and he would never be able to understand however many years pass. Besides, he couldn’t protect Magnus with someone who didn’t care about his boyfriend’s welfare by his side. “I’m doing this _alone_.”

“How can I let you –,”

“ _Let me?_ I’m not asking for your permission, Jace. You may be willing to give up on Magnus at the slightest hint of danger but I’m not because you’re right. He’s important to me and I don’t care if it’s dangerous – if _he’s_ dangerous. I’m going to help him.” Alec pushed his brother back with a firm hand. “If you or Izzy were in his position, I’d be doing the same thing.”

It was the right thing to say and he could see the moment Jace finally understood. His brother nodded solemnly. “Okay. Okay, I get it. So let me help you.”

“No.” Alec rejected the offer swiftly once more and his eyes hardened. “I love you, Jace; you’re my parabatai. But I don’t trust you with Magnus’ life. Not now. Not like this.” It hurt to say it, hurt even more knowing it was true, and he could feel the pain, regret and shame reflected in the golden eyes of his brother. “Keep the others safe.” He said because he knew he could leave _them_ in his brother’s care and with that, he left.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Magnus’ fingers danced and a wave of black and blood red magic hurtled forward. He sensed the brat’s evasion before it even happened and he was immediately there, a summoned sword on a Circle-branded neck. A Seraph blade glowed blue and he swept to the side in a quick-step move, his sword raised in a parry. His other hand lifted and a ball of blue blasted out but the brat was already sliding out of the way and he had to throw his sword away to block an oncoming kick to his stomach. He grunted at the force and superheated his hands to cause the brat to flinch away.

His magic raced across the ground to latch onto and pierce the brat’s core, sending a wave of ill-intent rushing back to him through his magic like a shock to his system. It rendered him immobile for a split second – the next, he was choking on his own spit as the brat slammed a heavy hand around his throat with a searing magical force that burned into his skin.

Magnus pulled his hand back and punched the brat’s smug face, a satisfyingly loud _crack_ sounded from the jaw breaking and he was released from the hand’s hold. His skin stung. Pissed, he, in the limited space between him and the brat, reared back his leg and kicked hard. The tainted-Nephilim buckled whilst a magical blasts shot out to scorch his thigh and he fell himself. With a snarl, he reached out and grabbed onto his previously discarded sword when it hurtled back to him then curled his fingers to pull magic from the depths of Edom he had opened as he pushed himself to a stand.

He swiped his sword in the air, slicing the magic entity blasted at him, and let it rest on his side. His cat eyes glittered under the moonlight as he took a moment to smile again when the brat raised a Seraph blade once more before they both lunged at each other. This time again they were relentless; their bodies coiling and shifting in a dance, their blades clashing and strong magical attacks flying out without hitting their intended targets and instead ending up injuring those unfortunate enough to be fighting near them.

The ground beneath their feet shuddered under the sheer force of their combined power. Downworlders, Nephilim and demons alike hurriedly rushed away from their fight but even then they both kept at it, unheeding and uncaring, each time going after the other with increasing violence while their faces twisted steadily from cruel-amusement and arrogance to bloodthirsty savageness.

Magnus could feel his blood curdling and boiling inside of him, the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and the high that came out of releasing himself from the usual cage of restraint. His cat eyes dilated continuously, the black iris growing rounder and rounder as the fight progressed, and his mind grew ever-more distant until all that was left was feral instinct. His blood coiled hotly within him and dark power surged out of his core – the last cage of restraint unlocked itself.

And quickly, swiftly, the world disappeared to narrow into his bloodlust and the fight on hand. He shuddered deliciously from the rush of energy crackling inside of him and wilfully drew more and more power from the depths of Edom, the endless pit of magic calling to him like a siren. Darkness enveloped him in their embrace and he could see Lilith’s son shift uneasily at the sudden tip in power.

Out of nowhere however, his magic, with a mind of its own, released backwards in a frenzy to wrap around someone behind him. He felt the familiarity touch his magic like a lancing pain dancing along his spine and flinched from the sudden throb of his heart. His breathing turned deep and he fought the urge to turn around and blast Alexander away against his magic’s wishes in favour of focusing his attention on the tainted-Nephilim grinning at the turn of events.

It was an itch however, so deep in the yawning pit of his chest’s cavity, that made him aware of Alexander behind him, and even as he used his magic to tunnel his way to the brat before him, his fist raised and surrounded by a ball of magic, he could sense Alexander coming closer to the danger despite his magic trying to push the boy away and it alarmed him. His heart raced in surprising worry and he found himself unbothered by the fact that his attack was blocked, only honed in on the fact that he needed to end this fight lest the boy could get in the middle of it.

His vision wavered, his feral instinct warred with his semi-consciousness, and he lost his breath as he was slammed onto the ground once more with the brat hovering over him, Seraph blade in hand. Before he could so much as raise his summoned sword in retaliation, an arrow with a red tip embedded itself into the hand holding the Seraph blade and he had to pull at space to disappear from beneath Lilith’s son to evade the falling Angel weapon.

Magnus’ boots crunched on the ground as he steadied himself right beside the Nephilim boy.

He glared at Alexander and bristled as the boy’s hazel eyes tried to soothe him with its gaze but he didn’t have time to be angry at the alluring vortex as a black-grey magic rudely whizzed past him and hurtled straight towards Alexander. He reflexively threw himself in the way, his magic swooping in to create a physical barrier to prevent the attack from doing any harm, because though he couldn’t fathom why his magic cared about the boy, it didn’t mean he didn’t trust in his magic’s instinct to protect.

Still, he thought as the offensive magic sizzled away harmlessly, Alexander was proving to be a perilous distraction.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Chills rushed through in visible goose bumps along exposed arms as the three females backed against each other with their weapons out. Shimmering red eyes watched them intently with their mouths wide as they growled loud and strong and their tails swished menacingly in the air, the ground screeching with every swipe of the nails protruding from it.

Izzy swallowed harshly, unhappy by how they had been squeezed into the middle with the Hellhounds circling them like sharks. Her whip snapped the air in a sort of nervous tick of hers and she spread her legs further apart to solidify her ground. “On three.” She said softly.

“One,” Lydia counted from behind. “Two.”

“Three!” Izzy raised her arm up and curled it to the side, her whip sailed into the air and latched around one of the Hellhounds’ neck. She pulled with all her strength and once it slid down on its face, she took her Seraph blade out, launched herself into the air to land above the demonic dog and sunk her blade straight into its head with the help of her weight.

Not a moment later, her back prickled uneasily and she knew by instinct another was about to attack her from behind. She quickly pulled her blade out and whirled around with her back flat on the fur of the Hellhound below her in time to block the open mouth from taking a bite out of her but not in time to do anything else. “UGH!” Blood dripped down from her elbow as the Hellhound’s tail slammed into her arm and she immediately lost her grip on the Seraph blade.

Izzy’s eyes widened in horror and pain when she realised what she had done. Her mouth opened in a scream as the Hellhound descended on her and she could hear Lydia and Clary screaming along with her but they sounded too far to be of any help. With her heart in her throat, the Hellhound’s wide mouth closed in on her and she could only watch it happen in slow motion during the second that passed in what felt like the longest hours of her life.

The extremely heavy weight of the Hellhound on top of her cut off her oxygen supply and she, mercifully, lost consciousness before there was any pain to be felt from being massacred by those unforgivable jaws.

…

…

“Izzy.”

…

“Izzy!”

…

“IZZY!”

With a gasp, Izzy sprung into a seating position, Seraph blade back in hand and whip coiled around her fingers. She swallowed and blinked and stared uncomprehendingly at the welcome sight of her brother. “Jace. What –,” Her words were drowned in the suffocating press of a blood-splattered leather jacket and she melted into the tight embrace that spoke of warmth and safety.

She lifted her eyes up and smiled when she saw Clary and Lydia, safe and sound, grinning at her in relief. “What happened?” Came out of her mouth when Jace pulled back from the hug to help her stand up. She looked around her and saw the Hellhound she killed beside her with another Hellhound curled up dead at its side without its head.

“I saw you almost die is what.” Jace bristled angrily.

Any other time, Izzy would have kicked her brother’s ass for the way he spoke to her but as it was, she merely raised a brow and didn’t take it to heart. She had seen Jace and Alec argue from afar, had seen – and been impressed – when Alec threw the nastiest, most murderous glare to ever be seen on earth, and had seen how Jace had watched his parabatai walk away like a kicked puppy. She knew Jace was licking his fresh wounds and trying desperately to not run after Alec again and she knew it was causing his agitation. “Thanks for saving me.” She said it more like a question just to be sure but was entirely too certain that she was correct.

Jace nodded curtly, satisfying her, then turned around and she could swear she heard him sulkily say something along the lines of, “it’s the only thing I’m good for.” She couldn’t ask him though as their time of reprieve came to a halting stop with Clary’s one loud screech of “IT’S VALENTINE!” before her red-head friend went rushing off.

With simultaneous groans, they all followed after her.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The loose soil rumbled along as Magnus slid low against the ground and kicked the brat’s legs out, his sword raised at an upward angle that he swiftly slammed down. But Lilith’s son was fast with magic and he merely succeeded in leaving a grazing wound. Still, those tiny injuries were accumulating and he could see very well that his opponent was turning weak.

He pulled his sword from the ground whilst Alexander swept past him with rune-enhanced speed to engage the brat in a clash of Seraph blades; the boy’s bow and quiver had long been discarded. But though they were gaining the upper hand, it was still hard for him to truly settle and fight with the Nephilim boy’s presence.

Alexander was throwing him off balance and he found himself growing tired of watching the boy’s back… The mesmerising dance of the muscles underneath the drenched thin black shirt, the way those long arms flexed with every attack, how exacting the steps of those long legs, the darkening hue of those hazel eyes, those plump lips glistening with…

_No._

The boy was nothing but trouble. A distraction, he decided.

Magnus shook his suddenly hazy head and nearly flinched when he was met by two screeching Seraph blades too close to his face. He ducked, grabbed the brat’s wrist that held the Angel’s weapon, lifted in an upward motion with a shout, and threw Lilith’s son in the air. The Seraph blade whistled away, its glowing blue blade faded to nonexistence, and the brat crash landed near the crack.

He stalked over, his fingers curling, and he eyed the tendrils of Edom’s energy latch onto Lilith’s son. It kept the struggling, snarling, white-blonde brat in place and he was pleased to see both fear and exhaustion bleed into the black eyes. A soft sigh left Magnus’ lips and he stretched his whole body; rolled his shoulders and neck, and twisted his wrists and ankles in anticipation.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to roll on the ground like a good boy and _grovel_?” He asked nonchalantly as the magic he usurped from Edom morphed into crawling black flames. “Perhaps chant a prayer to your mother for mercy?” His voice lowered into a silkier tone and he stood before the brat, open to attacks yet sure in his safety. “After all, _facilis descensus Averno_.” _The descent into Hell is easy._

There was a yell of pain behind him but he didn’t bother to check whether Alexander was alright. He could already feel some of his magic go over to caress the boy. Whatever it was, he could deal with it later – or his magic could as he couldn’t care less; his prey was before him and he was going to enjoy this.

Lilith’s son bared his teeth in a daring grin, unfazed by the stench and pain of his own burning flesh. “ _Do it_.”

Magnus raised his sword with a twirl. False bravado. That was all that was left for Lilith’s pride and joy. How shameful. He swung his sword downward until the tip of the blade nicked the brat’s chin open. “Like this?” There was a touch of derision in his words at the thought that he would do something so foolish. He had no doubt that should he throw the brat over to Edom, Lilith would swoop in like a deranged mother to dote. “I think not.”

“ _Memento mori_.” _Remember your mortality._ He declared and he saw the brat’s eyes widen; there was no question that they were on equal grounds in terms of prowess though their abilities and strengths differed however the one crux the brat probably never bothered to think upon was that he was immortal and therefore much, much harder to kill as compared to a mortal. “ _Maranasati._ ” _Remember death._

In a move too fast, too fleeting, he raised his sword again and hurtled it back down in a practiced motion that was altogether too fluid, lacking the satisfaction of roughness, to decapitate Lilith’s son. The black fathomless eyes stared out blankly on the disfigured pale face and it was the last he saw of the brat’s face as his flames engulfed it in its embrace and the ball of fire rolled on the ground and fell into Edom.

 _Good boy_.

Magnus raised his sword again and started to dismember the burning body, hacking at it with wicked glee. A pleasing thrum vibrated through him with every limb that tumbled over into the opening to Edom and he sincerely hoped that Lilith enjoyed his presents. His hacking paused when he glimpsed a blackened heart through the gaps of visible bones and he crouched down quickly in excitement.

“Ah. _A bonis ad meliora_.” _From good to better._ His sword morphed into a dagger and he started to mutilate the chest, his black flames tickling him with every touch, until he carved out a large enough opening. He threw his dagger aside carelessly and reached in to grab the warm organ, a maniacal smile on his face as he pondered on what to do with it. Oh, the possibilities…

His fantasies would have run wild had he not been disturbed but once again, he found his plans thwarted by the Nephilim boy. The organ splattered on the ground as he was hauled to his feet and made to face furious hazel eyes that pierced through the blockage in his mind. And then the haze came back and he was abruptly aware of just how far he had pushed his body. His chest heaved and his fingers trembled. There was a fine tremor wracking deep in his bones –

“Look at me!”

Magnus flinched at the angry sound that was both foreign and familiar to his ears and that elicited another painful lurch to his heart. He found his face cupped between large hot palms and, suddenly, a sharp pain dug into his mind. He found himself screaming in anguish as a splitting headache threatened to crush his consciousness into nothingness, the only thing that grounded him to reality were the vague feeling of those warm palms holding his face in place as if they were trying to keep him together.

He stumbled back and cried out only to halt with the help of the boy’s hand moving to cup his neck and another to press against his lower back. Heat rushed through him and the coldness that numbed him earlier melted away. He peeled his eyes open with wary care and blinked multiple times to clear his vision but it seemed futile.

Everything was a white fog to him with blackness shifting in its midst; the demonic presences so sharply revealed by their darkness that he could spot them a mile away. And through all the black and white, there was a fair few that switched between the colours so swiftly, its colour looked almost like a smoke-y grey with flints of red he could only surmise to be the eyes.

Dizzy, confused, and everything in between, Magnus could only make himself focus on that unique colour rushing through the black shadows of the white canvas that made up his world. It was belated when his own musings and an earlier memory of a peculiar dark cloud of gas floated out of the open ground came together to make him understand what it was that he was looking at.

And it took him longer than he would have preferred to feel the familiar press of Alexander, his _Alexander_ hugging him delicately despite the horrors he could remember doing mere minutes ago. The soft touch on his neck shattered his world and everything became so crystal clear that the different colours blinded him. Still, even as he realised his Alexander had kissed him in so intimate a place at a grandly public area, he could see the twisting clouds start to shape themselves into something.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus said hoarsely, his throat scratched. He grimaced, gave up trying to speak, and threw his arms out to shove his boyfriend behind him. Purple magic, tired but alive, sparked defensively as he felt the obscured entities close in on them and the fatigue settling into his bones. He blinked rapidly to try to make his irises shrink back into slits, dispelling what was left of his demonic change so he could fight with a clearer mind.

“Magnus?” Alexander’s voice was heaven-sent – at this moment of dire bleakness especially. “What is it?”

Magnus swallowed hard when he saw multiple shimmering red eyes blink into existence from the shadows. His cat eyes glittered as he watched the darkness shift in the midst of the warring Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Circle members and lesser demons, vaguely aware of the moon and stars starting to become engulfed in blackness. He blindly grabbed his Nephilim’s hand, sharply pivoted on the spot, and _ran_.

He only succeeded in running about a good half-block of length away when another type of demon blocked his path. His heart thudded in his chest and not even the assuring warmth of Alexander’s body pressed close to his could comfort him. The spade-like hands of the green-skinned Oni demons spread with every step they took to decrease the distance in between and Magnus forcefully summoned another bout of his magic with a twist of his shaking arm.

Dark blue energy swathed the Oni demons in a flash, enough to blind and harm them but not quite enough to cause any serious damage. Magnus cursed and twisted his fingers again when a large hand curled around them. He froze at the touch, suddenly intimately aware of how he was still holding Alexander’s other hand and that they were, rather stupidly, holding each other’s hands while demons stalked over to them.

“Don’t.” Alexander murmured gently. “You’re trembling like a leaf, Magnus. Let me handle this.”

“Are you insane?” Magnus grounded out but he was too late because his Nephilim was a stubborn, determined, and protective man. His eyes tracked the gleaming Seraph blade as it slashed through the Oni demons before he regretfully turned around to face the demons he had first run away from. The Hellhounds and Achaieral demons were a few ways away but he was worried nonetheless because they looked entirely too complacent.

It made him feel trapped and that wouldn’t do.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A vial with a tiny drop of black liquid tumbled down from a lax hand and stumbled across the dirt until it too fell back into Edom where it came from. The black and blood red magic hovering above the crack, waiting to be called upon, swooped in to curl around Magnus’ arm the moment he raised his ring-laden hand. He peeled his cat eyes back open as he swallowed the vile-tasting liquid on his tongue and shuddered from the darkly electrifying sensation of Asmodeous’ blood entering his system.

Immediately, the feeling of strength spread through his bones; his body now without tremor. He closed his eyes briefly and took a moment to collect himself, not wishing to risk his demonic nature of overpowering him again. And this soon to Asmodeous corrupting his core, it would be all too easy. He tensed slightly when he felt a hand rest on the spot right between his shoulder blades before relaxing. A small smiled played on his lips even though he felt as if he could almost cry from the care and protection he was being bestowed with.

It was perhaps silly to remain insecure after Alexander fought willingly by his side when he had shown his true nature but the fear was rooted deeply into his scarred heart and after years upon years of living, he knew that the mind during war was different to the mind during peace. Alexander could very well stay with him now but when the war ended, there was no guarantee. Still, no matter for war or life and death, others would have abandoned him by now yet there was Alexander standing strong and never straying too far from him.

He could always hang onto hope when it came to his Shadowhunter.

“Magnus…” Alexander sounded conflicted and concerned as if he was battling with himself. “Please don’t hurt yourself any further; you’ve used too much magic.”

Ever sweet.

“I’m not using _my_ magic.” Which was true. Magnus was using his energy, yes, but the magic he was wielding currently was entirely Edom’s. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be dead tired after this one act he wanted to do, however, but if it saved everyone and stopped the war then so be it. He could deal with being in stasis for a few days. “And I don’t plan on fighting them.”

“Then – then what?”

The Hellhounds prowled closer and the Achaieral demons flew low, circling around the area; some, stupidly, too near to the Shadowhunters and Downworlders’ heads that they found themselves slayed. Magnus stepped back to press his body closely along his Nephilim’s. He twisted around and smirked, lifting his finger to smooth the furrow on Alexander’s brow when he noticed it. “You’ll get wrinkles.” He murmured. “I’m going to send them back to Hell. Be a dear, Alexander, stay by my side and kill those that come near, alright?”

The empty quiver shouldered to Alexander’s back filled with arrows and those hazel eyes narrowed into a threatening gaze. “ _Tell me_ if you need my strength.”

Magnus simply smiled wider in answer, his heart fluttering like a teenager’s inside his ribcage. “I’m fine, darling.” He assured. “Stay close and don’t disrupt me. Once I begin, I cannot stop.”

“I will never leave your side.”

And if that didn’t sound so menacingly and wondrously promising, Magnus would be fooling himself. His face was frozen in a half-smile, awed and weighed down by the words his Nephilim just spoke, and he stayed that way even when Idris shook violently as if there was seismic activity but he did look up to observe the clouds far away from them glow a holy white.

The demons all around them shrieked in ear-splitting volumes, obviously upset about whatever was causing the glow or by the earthquake, and the Hellhounds turned rigid before they started running at them, mouths opened in snarls and growls. The tip of an arrow entered Magnus’ peripheral vision and he automatically opened his palm towards the entrance to Edom. “ _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._ ” _If I cannot bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell._

His lips moved ceaselessly as he chanted a Latin spell, his cat eyes lit up and Edom’s magic, wrapped around his arm, started to twist and turn into a violent tornado. The blood-red magic blackened and blended into black until it seemed as if the whole thing was absorbing light into its dark abyss. He was dimly aware of more bodies surrounding him and being enveloped into his ring of protection, their familiar energies boosting him while he finished up the spell. “ _Ad undas_.” _To hell._ He spat.

The black tornado circling his arm shot into the energy spilling out of Edom and at once, the open gates into Edom turned into a swirling black hole. Demons of all types, whether dead or alive, came hurtling through the war knocking against Downworlders, Shadowhunters and Circle members alike on its way. The few Hellhounds and Archaieral demons before him latched onto the ground with all their might but they too eventually got absorbed back into Hell.

A moment passed and maybe a hundred more before the separated ground snapped back into place and Brocelind Plain became emptier than it once was. It was easy after that to overpower the few remaining Circle members and Magnus watched it all happen on his perch on the patch of ground he had slid down onto after the spell which nearly sapped all his energy out of him. He sighed softly under the gentle caress of fingers running through his sweat-damped and ruined hair and practically melted against Alexander’s back, feeling utterly safe and comfortable in the cradle of his Nephilim’s arms.

His cat eyes slid slowly closed as fatigue settled more snugly deep into his bones until he finally closed them.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Is he alright?”

The question irked Alec and he glared disbelievingly at his brother whilst Izzy, Lydia and Clary looked at them both with worry. “What do you think?” He snapped before turning away at his sister’s disapproving look to adjust Magnus so that his boyfriend’s face was tucked into his neck and away from view.

Jace sighed heavily, audibly. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for telling you to leave him be when he was fighting alone. And when Magnus wakes up, I’ll apologise for being an asshole and for not going over to help him myself when I owe him my life.”

Sighing, Alec deflated and tilted his head up to meet his brother’s defeated gaze. “I’m sorry too, Jace.”

“You two good?” Izzy demanded with a raised brow and her hands on her hips.

“Yeah,” Alec murmured as he stared at his brother. “Yeah, we’re good.” He kept eying Jace as his parabatai sat down on the dirt and continued doing so when Jace started to squirm. There was something in those golden eyes that spoke of more than defeat at their conversation but something deeper, recent. “I felt you get hurt.” He finally said.

Jace nodded. “Yeah, Valentine stabbed me but we managed to kill him. He’s dead, by the way.”

There was no relief that came from hearing those words, only the feeling of tense muscles finally unknotting themselves. “You were _badly_ hurt and you look fine now.” Alec didn’t mean to sound accusing – except he kind of did. He knew first-hand that the worse the event, the simpler Jace became in explaining things.

“What he means,” Lydia interrupted. “Is that he nearly died when Valentine stabbed him and if it weren’t for Clary blinding us all with her sun rune or whatever it was to get Jace back to safety, you’d be crying over his sorry body.”

Jace looked at Lydia with mild betrayal evident on his face. “What, did I manage to piss you off too?”

“You were _reckless_ though I can’t imagine why I thought you wouldn’t be.” Lydia muttered. “And _you_ , Clary!”

Clary jumped and her eyes widened in alarm.

“Reckless, impulsive…”

Alec rolled his eyes at the lot of them and went back to petting Magnus’ hair. He smiled at his sister when Izzy sat down beside him and looked in surprise when she offered up her jacket. His brow raised in question and he grabbed the garment with two fingers. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Gee Alec, I don’t know.” Izzy mimicked him and rolled her eyes. “Cover Magnus’ face maybe so that he can sleep in peace without having anyone stare at him?”

“Oh.” Alec hastily did as she suggested and then wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend’s whilst glaring at the people walking by them as if they were guilty of the crime of staring at Magnus’ slumbering face. A face only he should be privy to. Though, he thought that he had tucked his warlock’s face quite well under his chin but it sounded too stupid to ask out loud if he had or hadn’t done it right so he kept his lips sealed. “Thanks.”

“Sure.”

They both smiled at each other before focusing their attention back on the other three. Alec was mildly amused by the view of Clary and Jace practically bowing their heads in shame as Lydia lectured them with a trembling lip. It was nigh impossible to get those two to admit their faults, both stubborn and hot-headed, but he supposed even they weren’t immune to the quiver in Lydia’s voice as she harped on about how important their safety was and how she wasn’t ready to lose either of them.

“You know,” Izzy causally started. “You may not have married her but she sure acts like our mother to your father role.”

Alec grimaced. “Never say that again.”

“It’s true.” Izzy shrugged unrepentantly.

“What am I, chopped liver?”

Alec’s shoulders jumped at the unexpected voice and a pleased smile curled his lips as he lifted his sister’s jacket to watch as his warlock blinked awake. “Hey,” He ran his fingers down from silky locks to smooth along his boyfriend’s cheek in a gesture of affection. His brows furrowed slightly when he remembered the earlier words. “You aren’t… chopped liver?”

“Hm. You’re sweet.” Magnus smirked softly but there was something off about it and his boyfriend’s voice that Alec couldn’t quite put his finger on. It bothered him and he tried to show it by caressing the side of the smirking lips. “Although saying that phrase out loud was as unsavoury as I thought it would be.”

“Are you alright?” Izzy asked from her perch. “You collapsed only around ten minutes ago.”

Alec flashed her a smile for the caring tone she had used. He had been both surprised and unsurprised by the way the others were taking what they saw of Magnus earlier in stride or perhaps were shuffling away for a later time. If he were honest to himself, he was slightly apprehensive during their arrival that they would act like Jace and turn against his boyfriend but thinking that was unfair he supposed.

He knew they cared – even Jace when his brother acted like a jerk – but fear of the unknown would always trump that care especially when those feelings only ran so deep. And, in hindsight, he had realised the others didn’t truly know Magnus as he did which was unacceptable and something he would rectify as soon as his boyfriend was up to it.

“ _Don’t_ say you’re alright.” He warned when he saw a slight flicker in his boyfriend’s re-glamoured eyes. His lips curled down into a frown when his warlock looked at him in surprise both unhappy that he had indeed caught Magnus red-handed and also because it seemed like his boyfriend was surprised by how well Alec had read him – which wasn’t well enough at all though he liked to think he was better at doing so than everyone else in Magnus’ life who weren’t immortal. “What do you need?”

Magnus blinked slowly, sluggishly. “Raphael. And Cat.”

“Okay.” Alec’s brow furrowed. There was still that slight twinge of jealousy at hearing the vampire’s name though he knew the nature of their relationship now. He watched as Izzy stood up dutifully, phone in hand, and sauntered away with a parting, “For the record Magnus, you are our _sine qua non_.” before a shadow fell on him.

“Magnus, I…” Jace trailed off, looking particularly awkward. “I’m sorry.”

At that, Magnus seemed to find the energy to shoot up into a straighter sitting position with his eyebrows both raised so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline. “Say that again?”

“I’m sorry.” Jace repeated with a slightly more forceful tone.

Magnus blinked. “For what?” He asked, clearly dumbfounded.

“I…” Jace grimaced and threw a look at Alec for help which went ignored. “I, uh, I tried to stop Alec from helping you earlier because you looked… you seemed… It was a dangerous fight, alright.”

Alec tsk’ed at the way his brother finished the sentence with annoyance. He knew apologetic Jace was too good to last but not even lasting through an explanation? He was sorely disappointed and he made sure his parabatai knew that with a pointed glare.

“There’s no need. I don’t blame you.”

“ _What?_ ” Alec spat out sharply without thought at the way his boyfriend had said those incomprehensible words as if Jace had been truly reasonable and justified.

“It’s to be expected.” Magnus said so nonchalantly and Alec felt a need to choke his boyfriend for it but he hugged his warlock instead, heart aching and lips sealed from consecutive shock. “It’s really alright, Jace.”

Jace crouched down with an awful, wretched look on his face. “No. _No_. It really isn’t and I’m sorry I thought that way earlier. It was wrong of me and you deserve better than that from me and everyone else but, you know,” He shrugged. “Mostly me because I – well, yeah.”

There was silence for a moment wherein Jace shifted from side-to-side uneasily and Alec tried to memorise the look of a speechless Magnus until Clary and Lydia had enough of being bystanders and decided to shove Jace aside with Izzy cackling in glee. Alec glanced, bemused, as his parabatai uncharacteristically yelped and tumbled onto the ground and cracked a grin when he heard Magnus snort.

“Yeah, alright, laugh at my expense.” Jace grumbled grumpily.

Clary bent down to pat Jace’s blonde hair with sparkles in her eyes that disturbed Alec quite a bit. “Look at you! You’re exactly like a sulking golden retriever.” She gushed happily. “I want my birthday gift from Magnus to be you turned into a dog.”

“Watch the hair!”

“A dog?” Izzy repeated with a tilt of her head once her laughter had subsided.

“No,” Lydia said thoughtfully. “I can see it.”

Alec coughed to hide a chuckle because he could actually envision Jace being a dog and it wasn’t a bad sight. He wondered how adorable it’d be if Magnus was a cat and a blush spread across his face unbidden. Luckily, everyone was too busy to notice including his boyfriend who was looking at Clary with fondness.

“Consider it done, biscuit.”

“What!” Jace reared his head up in a dog-like action and everyone laughed.

“Hm.” Alec buried his face in Magnus’ hair and smiled giddily. It was great to be laughing with his family with relief coursing through their bodies from the end of a bloody war. He met Clary’s eyes and they exchanged a meaningful glance with each other; one of thanks from his side for saving his parabatai’s life and from the little girl’s side for accepting her into the family.

The day was far from perfect, the night even more so but despite everything that had happened to them today, yesterday, and the many, many days before that, they were together and, for the most part, whole and unharmed with their shoulders lighter than they had been in weeks, their eyes brighter than the stars, their smiles stronger than the exhaustion etched onto their faces, and their laughter louder than the howls of their sufferings.

In the middle of the remnants of chaos and war, they were huddled together in their blood-spattered clothes, strong and united and happy, Alec’s perfectly imperfect family.

 

*~*~*~*

_Sine qua non._

_Absolutely indispensable (member of the family)._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it beautiful? The gore, the bonds, the love? The imagery of Jace as a dog? (I will neither confirm nor deny Dan & Phil's recent dog video for its influence.) I was supposed to add more just like last time but this ending seemed too perfect to mess with so instead I’m going to continue on in another instalment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a kudos and a comment and hit me up on [Tumblr](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> \--  
> Oh, and, if anyone still doesn't know by now, Lilith's son and the Circle member Magnus calls 'brat' is Jonathan Morgenstern.


End file.
